Jaime Reyes
Jaime Reyes is a teenager who uses the scarab to construct an exoskeleton and is a member of the Teen Titans by the alias Blue Beetle. Biography Early life A number of years ago , Jaime Reyes came in contact with a piece of alien technology known only as the scarab, which fused itself to Jaime's spine, causing him to become the Blue Beetle. Eventually, the Teen Titans found him and he became an official member. He didn't think they had anywhere else to go since they were freaks. Reyes warned the others never to annoy the Scarab since he didn't have full control over it. Meeting Damian Blue Beetle is first seen training alongside his fellow Titans until Nightwing brings Robin to Titan Tower. Scarab "laughed" when Raven commented Beast Boy was something crammed into something. Beast Boy poked Scarab and told it to butt out. It angrily lashed out at him. After things calmed down, they waited for their latest member, Robin, to arrive. Beetle found him creepy upon first impression. While he and the rest of the Team welcomed him with open arms, Robin wanted nothing to do with them. Blue Beetle vs Robin During Robin's time at the Tower, he continue's to insult and push back the Titans, especially Blue Beetle. The next day, Robin used the training simulator for an hour and a half straight and refused to stop or let the others join in. He wouldn't listen to Starfire either, so Blue Beetle turned the machine off. Growing tired of his attitude, Jaime tries to talk to Damian in the training room about showing the Titans respect, then Robin immediately attacks which leads the two to fight. Robin challenged Beetle and threw a Birdarang at him claiming he heard the Scarab technology was fast. Starfire tried to calm the tensions, but Robin started picking a fight with her. Blue Beetle had enough of his disrespect and fashioned blades from his arms. They fought. Robin inquired who he was fighting, Reyes or the Scarab. Reyes mused he better hope it was him. Robin declared while Reyes wore a weapon, he was a weapon. At first, Robin had the upper hand, until the scarab takes control of Blue Beetle, The Scarab formed a cannon on Beetle's chest and fired off a massive blast point blank on Robin's face, burning half of it which nearly kills him. The rest of the team break up the fight and Raven uses her powers to heal a barely alive Robin. Reyes apologized then left with the others to tend to Raven. Later that night, Beast Boy played with his Jenga blocks and started to annoy Reyes. Reyes asked him to play with it anywhere else. Damian Wayne approached Reyes and acknowledged it was a mistake to challenge him without knowing the full capacity of his Scarab. He promised it wouldn't happen again then walked away. Reyes was shocked he just apologized. Beast Boy teased that Robin liked him. The carnival Starfire takes the team to the carnival in hopes that it will help the Titans become more familiar with each other. During a night of mandatory fun at the carnival, Garfield Logan and Jaime Reyes battled each other in a dance off video game. Logan won. Reyes offered free popcorn to anyone who could beat him. Wayne took up the challenge despite never dancing before and won. Reyes congratulated him. During their time, Trigon's the Corruptors, demon progeny attack Raven, endangering civilians leading the Teen Titans to suit up and fight off the demons. After defeating the demons, Raven reveals her past, that her mother was a member of a cult where she was married by Trigon in human form. On the night they were to consummate their marriage, Trigon revealed his true form and presumingly raped her, leading to the birth of Raven. Raven's mother flee to Azarath where she grew up. Wanting to learn more about her father, she uses the same ritual used by the cult to summon him and thus he destroyed all of Azarath, killing everyone except Raven and took her to his dimension. Trigon tried to use her to come to Earth and conquer it till uses a magical crystal to trap him, Raven then teleports the Titans back to the Tower. Fighting the Justice League The Justice League (minus Superman, Green Lantern, Aquaman Shazam Martian Manhunter and Hawkman) boom tube there as well to take Raven as she seems to be connected to the supernatural events that has happened lately such as Superman and Weather Wizard's demonic possessions. Trigon then has corrupters possess the Justice League, but Batman saved himself by injecting himself with nerve toxin for Bane, forcing the corrupter out of him. The now possessed Justice League battle the Titans. Blue Beetle and Cyborg traded shots with each other. Beetle survived taking a point blank blast from Cyborg. The League defeated them easily and force Raven to surrender herself to Trigon by threatening their lives. As Raven and the League entered a portal, Beetle shot a tiny device on the base of Cyborg's neck and overloaded his systems causing the corrupter to instantly leave Cyborg's body. Cyborg later regains consciousness and Robin reveals he placed a tracer on Raven, he then opened a boom tube so the team could travel to the Middle East. Freeing the Justice League When they arrive, the possessed Superman towards them. They opened fire on him until he was close enough then Robin stabbed him with Shard of Kryptonite. Superman frees The Flash and Wonder Woman and they save Raven, but too late Trigon was able to pass through the magical shrine that possessed Superman salvaged form the Earth and attacks the heroes. Raven then states that they must trap Trigon within the magical crystal that she used to Trigon before so along with Cyborg, they take a portal to Hell. They went to Trigon's realm to retrieve the crystal that he was imprisoned in but they had to fight off a legion of demon spawn and the Corruptors. Blue Beetle was constricted by spawn but Beast Boy, in a hell beast form, rescued him and ripped the spawn apart. Defeating Trigon After Raven uses the crystal to trap Trigon once again, she insisted on staying in Hell to keep an eye on Trigon, but the Titans manage to convince her that home is where she belongs. The aftermath After Raven trapped Trigon again, Blue Beetle thanked Cyborg for his help and remarked it was nice for once to have a big gun around. 10 days later, the Titans are congratulated by the Justice League for saving the world and them then Cyborg shows up with pizza and the Titans eat in celebration. ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract ''To be added ''Justice League DARK: Apokolips War ''To be added Powers and Abilities Jaime possesses no known superhuman powers. He relies entirely on the Blue Beetle armor he wears. His superpower may be that he has a mental connection to the Scarab and Scarab has a connection to him Powers *'Mind link: '''Jamie has a mental connection with scarab and therefore understands what Scarab is saying Weaknesses *'Scarab: Although the Scarab gives Jaime great power it also sometimes wields it when he thinks he or Jaime is in danger Equipment *'''Scarab Technology: The Blue Beetle scarab is grafted onto Jaime's spine and can generate an alien exoskeleton along with different forms of weapons and equipment in combat. The scarab is a piece of alien technology that shape-shifts and morphs itself to form various metal constructs, as well as various types of advance, futuristic technology. Its primary construct is a suit of cybernetic armor that can form melee and energy weapons on it, as well as thrusters for flight. The suit can even morph its parts, mainly its limbs, into theses weapons, such as turning the suits arms into cannons. In addition, the suit has elongating prehensile tentacles on its back, which can transform into energy weapons as the limbs do. The energy blasts fired by the scarab are blue and can even be electrical, allowing them to stun an opponent rather than harm them. The most powerful of these blasts comes from the chest. The back of the suit can generate force field like wings that allow for seamless flight, though he also is able to fly, or at least glide, without them. The suit even can shoot darts that electrocutes a target on contact. The scarab enhances physical abilities as well, notably strength and resilience, to inhuman levels, to the point where Jaime can tap into the scarab to perform feats of inhuman strength without even using his full armor. Whenever it is consciously acting or being tapped into, the red, eye like lights on its back turn on. However, the scarab has a mind of its own, with Jaime only having a limited control over it, to the point where the scarab can take over Jaime's motor skills while he is in the suit. The scarab is highly instinctual and attacks with even the slightest provocation, though Jaime can calm it to an extent. **'Superhuman Strength:' The scarab grants Jaime strength beyond that of an average human. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to his scarab giving him an exoskeleton when he transforms into the Blue Beetle, Jaime almost immune to physical harm. **'Transformation:' Jaime's alien armor can cover his entire body under seconds, the suit can also generate different weapons for combat such blades, shields, and energy cannons. ***'Energy Cannons:' Jaime can transform his arms and chest into energy cannons for long range combat. ***'Blades:' Jaime can transform his arms into razor sharp blades for melee combat. ***'Shield:' Jaime can generate a shield to block attacks. ***'Flight:' Jaime's scarab can generate insect-like wings to fly. Appearances Films *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' *''Justice League DARK: Apokolips War'' Trivia * In Justicar League vs. Teen Titans, Blue Beetle had a mohawk on his head. ** But by the time in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, he grew normal hair than usual. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans members Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Characters Category:Teenagers